Golden Lies
by nijntje800
Summary: Lily lives her normal day life at hogwarts. she isn't the most normal Ravenclaw you would bump into, seeing as she had quite a temper she somehow always gets into trouble with a certain boy.  Rated teen for potential snogging.
1. Chapter 1

If I had a biography of myself, i'd say I was 15 years old right now, I had a light shade of brown hair, close to to dirty blonde actually, and rather bright green eyes that I had gotten from my mother. I´ve been in hogwarts as long as I can remember, and tonight I was going to help my best friend get ready for the prom, dance or whatever you called them. Everyone has been buzzing about it all week, asking eachother out and who knows what more.

I was sorted into Ravenclaw, according to the Sorting Hat I had the ability to study well and to make friends quick, though he had the slight feeling I could also be sorted into Slytherin, yousee I have quite the temper. I sighed as I layed down on my bed staring up the ceiling as my best friends faced popped up in my view. C'mon, you can't be telling me you haven't been asked out?" She sat down next to me as I snorted. "No I haven't quite honestly." Ofcourse Ravenclaw girls weren't seen as the most pretty ones in hogwarts, mostly because we don't care all that much about our looks, atleast not as much as our grades. I sighed and sat up, I have changed alot and grown some curves , let my hair grow since I always had it short, and all that, so secretly I did expect to be asked out, but heck no one even noticed. "What about you Dana?" I asked as she nodded her head. "Uhm, do you remember Zacharias Smith?" I nodded my head and stuck out my tongue, I never really liked the guy. Dana punched me teasingly and helped me up. "Since you're not going to do anything, help me out please? You're magical with make-up." I giggled and got up, getting my stuff to help me friend out.

"Ohmygod Lily! I look.. wow amazing, if I can say that about myself." She giggled as I smiled at her,"You sure look amazing, now go see your guy, he's probably waiting for you." She squeeled and hugged me before running out. I sighed grabbing my robes deciding to go for a long walk outside, seeing as the library was closed due the events.

I sighed as the cold air hit my skin roughly, I cuddled my robe tighter to me as I noticed a figure standing near the lake. I frowned when I realised it was the one and only Malfoy, wanting to turn around but it seemed he had already spotted me.

"Heh, Grey, Lonely as ever huh?" I huffed my face immediatly turning cold and harsh, to match his ofcourse. "You're not the one to speak, did your puglike girlfriend leave you alone?" This remark took more effect as I though as his frown deepend and I swear I saw his hand raise a little to slap me right there. "Shut it Grey, atleast I don't scare away everyone." I glared back at him, he had hit a soft spot right there. "Atleast I don't whine around and treaten to tell my daddy everything something happens." He scowled back at him, if he wanted a fight he could get one, the fights we had weren't unknown around hogwarts, I admit I turned his hair purple once during potions, but then again the next day my own hair was green. During Quidditch matches between the two houses either of us always got hurt... or the both of us like last time, where we slammed into eachother, not my fault though I keep saying, he wasn't looking out. "Atleast I have a father." He muttered darkly, and smirked in victory afther seeing my defeated face. No my father wasn't dead, well to me he was, he was a death eater, much like Malfoy's father only more insane and impulsive, he had wanted to make me into a death eater aswell but my mother and I had ran, and still are running. I was at loss for words for a moment, before I simply raised my hand and slammed it across the blondes face. "Don't talk, about my father. " He stumbled in the grass looking up with a red face and holding his even more red cheek. "How dare you!" "What will you father hear about this too?" He raised my eyebrow and crossed my arms. I swore a fight was going to break lose right there untill that pug, Pansy Parkinson interupted. "Dracooo! Ohmygod what happend, what in merlins beard did she do?" He huffed turning around as felt Malfoy's stabbing glares in my back.

What a wonderfull Yule ball it was for me.

I sighed and layed down on my bed thinking about the events. I had always loved my father, I thought he was the greatest, untill he suddenly wanted me to become part of this insane cult Voldemort had made, my mother ofcourse hadn't seen it comming, neither did I, he was loving untill something changed, I had no idea what they did to him, but whatever it was drove him insane as he became a Death Eater. I sat up punching my pillow. This was worse then actually havin ga dead father.


	2. Chapter 2

"That darned filthy woman! How dare she to even touch me, let along slap me." My words spit venom as Pansy tried to calm me down as I was looking into my own reflection in the mirror in the commonroom. Yule ball was no use anymore anyway. "That wench, I will make sure she pays for it." Pansy stated next to me as I laughed earning a weird look from my so called future wife. Pansy was no match for her I thought to myself, lightly touching the still stinging skin on my cheek. "I'd like to see you try. " I muttered darkly before turning around leaving a bewildered Pansy behind. I went to the boys dorm, getting out of that bloody annoying costume simply throwing it aside, not bothering with new clothes as I slipped on my pjyama pants and layed down in bed.

I smirked to myself seeing Grey's defeated face infront of me, and rolled over, somehow tonight my bed wasn't laying quite that nice. I groaned and sat up, moving my hand through my already messy hair. I heard more boys returning from the Ball, loudly chattering about whoever they snogged or how many, I couldn't care less, my future was settled anyway, and so was Grey's untill she ruined it. What am I thinking? Frowning I layed down again as my mind kept talking to itself. Grey had it all, the perfect friends, perfect family, everything was fucking perfect for her. How do I know this? Her parents and my parents, same cup of tea youknow? She was the perfect pureblood and I swear if it hadn't been for her mother and her running away, my parents would've arranged me marrying her. I shot up, wanting to slam my face into the nearest wall. What the bloodyhell was that? I thought to myself before laying down again still bewildered of my own thoughts, they wouldn't go away though, sure i've thought about her before, but not like this. More like how different she was from other girls since she actually guts to start fights with me, I grinned slightly then turned over again, I Was getting weak I thought and shook my head. Love didn't excist, you just stay with the person who's best for you, just like his parents. They stayed together because that is how they were strong. Luckily my mind went blank afther a few hard tries and I quickly went off to sleep.

...

"HAVE YOU NOT SEEN WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO HIM? YOU RECKLESSLY TAINTED HIS PERFECT FACE!" I was currently standing in the great hall, watching a pug go insane about me hitting her precious boyfriend. I crossed my arms and looked at her lazily. " I wish I had seen, did I leave any scars?" Her face turned from red to purple as I snorted slightly when a person pulled the pug back. My mood immediatly dropped as infront of me stood the glorious Slytherin prince himself. "Where do I deserve this honor from oh slytherin prince?" I said in the sweetest and most mocking tone I could handle. Dana was sitting a few feet away shaking her head, probably muttering a "Not again..." She had decided to give up on me and my temper and just let me get in trouble all the time.

Malfoy's expressions shot venom at me as I snickered slightly, seeing three small scratches on the side of his face, probably from my nails, I snickered slightly before mentally preparing myself for another swear fit, as Malfoy simply turned around and walked off with Pansy. What In merlins pants was going on here? I thought to myself, Malfoy wasn't the calm collected one that would just let me insult his girlfriend over and over again and let me get away with it. Still in shock I made my way to Dana who obviously was rather shocked herself. Now that I think about it. Lately Malfoy doesn't seem himself. He used to be more tough but lately he just seemed tired of it all. "That was akward.' Dana said as I nodded, she smiled suddenly and nudged me. "You finally go through a day without fighting with Malfoy I'm so proud!" I laughed as I helped myself to some breakfast, but feeling like something was off, it couldn't be that he was scared of me since I slapped him last night.

School soon passed and I was happy once I sat down into the library, grabbing my favorite subjects book and started on an essay we were supposed to do. Charms always was fun in my eyes. I blocked out the voices around me untill a rather familiar one somehow made it's way in. "Where'd the Defense against the dark arts books?" I peeked up from my book to find Malfoy there, walking to the section were he could find the books. I followed him with my eyes casually, when he turned around and directly glared at me. "Hasn't your daddy told you not to stare?" I instantly raged as I slammed my book on the table, earning a glare from the teacher, I shushed down a bit but my anger didn't fade. "Are you lost or something because you deffinatly aren't smart enough to be here. Miracles do happen! " I shot back as I glared back. He frowned and walked towards me. "You me, outside, Right now." I grinned a bit in victory as I followed him outside, towards the fields. "Finally grew a pair to actually fight me in a duel?" I asked as i put my hands in my pockets glaring at the back of the boy infront of me. There was no reply, and I started to grow slightly curious, this wasn't the usually fiesty Malfoy I knew. He turned around once we had walked quite far.

"Why did you run?" I blinked and frowned at him. "Why are you so stupid?" He frowned and shook his head. "You had the perfect life. Why did you give it up?" "Why're you asking me these stupid questions?" I was getting slightly angry by his weird behavior, okay honestly in the past I might've secretly been befriended with him, but were were tiny. Okay okay, I might've secretly admired him in hogwarts, who doesn't like a confident man? I shook the thought from my head and glared back at him, he looked akwardly uncomfertable talking to me without insulting me, he looked confused in a strange way. "Malfoy you okay?" "Fine." He shot back at me obviously not wanting my concern. I huffed and crossed my arms. "Is that all we are here for? Cause if so I will be leaving now. " I was turning around when i heard a sorry behind me, I was about to turn around when a spell was casted my way, knocking me out cold.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at the limp body on the floor letting out a deep sigh, I couldn´t sleep last night, sure I had slept for 2 hours or so, but woke up around 5. I snuck around outside untill a grand owl approached me. I immediatly recongized it as it landed on a tree closeby holding a letter around his leg. The neat handwriting I recongized too. It was that of my fathers.

Before I knew it there was black smoke all around me, There were masked men, I had probably seen them before but I didn´t care. The one infront of my was my father, without his mask. "Good job my son. This shall let her mother know that we shall not be betrayed." He patted my shoulder as he grabbed a hold of Lily's limp body. I stared at him feeling no emotion at all. "Whatever." I muttered and turned around to walk off, What I didn't realise is that behind me a battle had begun I only did when the casting of spells was heard, teachers had started to get curious at probably what was my spell, I was quite sure I was out of reach though, that is when I realised I walked past that oaf hagrid's shack. I groaned, he had probably heard the spell, I dove into the bushes. Hoping he hadn't seen me or anything, maybe he was the one that alarmed the teachers, or maybe, he had no time to think he had to get away without getting seen. His father had probably gotten away or something. He ran towards the entrace and snuck inside, I rushed to the common room out of breath. My heart was racing and it wouldn't stop racing. I sat down as Pansy walked into the common room, she had probably heard me or something as she sat down next to me. "Wow you're breathing is all ragged and you're sweaty, what happend?" Nothing I growled, making her back away a little. "I-it's okay, well you can always talk to me.. "She muttered laying her head on my shoulder, which I shook off. "I'm going to bed." And left her there.

...

"I really don't remember a thing?" "Not even who brought you there and stupified you?" Professor mcgonagall asked with a worried look on her face." I shook my head, as she finally left from hearing me out. I groaned and layed back in my bed in the hospital wing. Dana soon hopped in, obviously worried. "Lily! Are you okay? I bought you sweets and all that." She sat on the side of my bed and smiled. "What did they tell you what happend?" Dana thought for a minute. "That you were out for a walk, and got attacked by some creatures from the woods." I rubbed my head. "Hmh Whatever, I don't care." I got up but wobbled back into my bed as I got dizzy. "Whoa... Okay I might need to stay here for a bit longer." Dana laughed a bit and patted my shoulder. "That's okay, I'll take extra notes!" With that she ran off.

...

I had gone my day without any trouble, no teacher seemed to know that I was there last night, well only Snape, he had dragged me across a wall and told me to be more carefull. Right now the teachers are trying to figure out why they were afther Lily and all that crap. I sighed and sat down for lunch, together with Goyle and Crabbe ofcourse sat next to me. I scanned the Ravenclaw table and to my suprise saw Lily. Looking as good as normal. I sighed, maybe a bit in relief and went on with my lunch.

I was on my way to Charms class when someone took a hold of my robe and dragged me under a few staircases. "What the blood- Grey?" She stood infront of my, arms crossed, hip cocked out to the side. I frowned and glared at her. "What do you want?"I spat as she growled. " It was you, who knocked me out cold. What I do wonder, is why." I think I stopped breathing for a bit, I couldn't tell her a thing, I'd get either murdered or... worse. I stepped back a bit, trying to think. "Revenge." I muttered afther a bit, she had noticed it was taking too long aswell as I flinched under her glare. Why must she be such a blood strong woman? I thought to myself then realising that was a treat I liked in girls. I shook my head and tried to push past her as she grabbed me trying to get ahold of me. "G-get back here!" Ofcourse she'd struggle, I was still by far taller and stronger then her. "Let go of me you filth! " "You owe me an explanation!" By now we had gotten to the hallway, it must've been one hell of a sight, having Grey tugging on my robe, asking for an explanation. I turned around and growled. "I absolutely dispise you." I muttered darkly, I think I saw a hint of hurt in her eyes, but that must've been my imagination. "Well I absolutely dispise you too." The venom dripped off her words as she let go and ran off.


	4. Chapter 4

It was another usual boring day at Hogwarts. Currently I was sat in Potions, sending my most evil glares at a certain blonde. Dana sighed next to me and whispered. "C'mon Lily, stop glaring at him. I know you hate him and all that, but glaring still doesn't kill." I sighed and finally turned away. I hadn't told Dana anything, acctually I hadn't told anyone anything. "You're right, I should kick him in the nuts or something." I muttered as she held back a snort, seeing as Snape was giving us weird looks. I grabbed a rats tail, chopping it to pieces and putting it in whatever potion we were making. I didn't understand it, what had revenge got to do with knocking someone out cold, the rat didn't even have enough pride to battle me? That wasn't ever happening, he was too proud to just knock me out for revenge, and what did he have to take revenge for? Okay I might've tortured him a bit, but he always got it right back at me. I frowned deep in thought untill I got slammed across the head. "Grey, pay attention." A dark emotionless voice treatened. I let out a soft growl and looked at Dana, who was trying to save the potion. "Sorry." With that the class thankfully soon ended.

...

Even at dinner that wench kept glaring me down. I growled stabbing my fork into the bit of meat I was eating. I couldn't have her blown my cover, my mission was to not only fix that broken cabinet in the room of requirements, but also to deliver Grey to the dark lord. He had some business with her or something whatever. She was probably going to get either forced to join him or get killed. I slight ache stabbed me in the stomach as I stopped eating looking up to see Grey still frowning at me. God that woman really had no stop. I got up, leaving Goyle and Crabbe behind who were still stuffing their faces, and went for a walk.

Ofcourse Grey got up aswell and followed me untill we were outside. I groaned and turned around. "What do you want? Seriously, you've been glaring me down all day long, I'm not going to die because to that." Grey let out a huff. "I still want an answer. I rolled my eyes and looked at her. "I hate you." "So you just knock me out cold? I don't believe it, you have too much pride for such filthy games... I think.." I turned back around and started walking, I had no time for this. "Malfoy!" I sighed deeply and kept walking, untill she grabbed my arm. "Seriously WHAT?" I shouted and turned to her. She looked slightly shocked at my outburst but it wasn't that she was looking at, it was my arm, she had somehow pulled up the sleeve a little. I pulled back my arm and covered the mark. She was shocked to say at least. "Y-y-..you're a dea-" I covered her mouth before she could say a word. She pulled away with strenght I hadn't noticed before. "I see, you were supposed to hand me out to them right? RIGHT!" I started to panick slightly, she couldn't tell anyone, I would be dead. "C'mon." "What!" "Just follow me!" I shouted back and grabbed her arm dragging her off towards a more quiet place.

...

I stared at Malfoy as we stood close to the forbidden woods, No one would even come here and I wondered if he was going to kill me or get his death eater friends, like hell i'd let that happen. "What do you want?" I asked, venom dripping off my voice. He sighed scratching the back of his head. "You can't tell anyone about this.." I raised my eyebrows. "As if I'd listen to you! I'm off." I wanted to turn around as he grabbed me by my arm. "I had no choice okay! I need to do this. For my father..." I growled trying to get out of his grip, deep inside a voice was screaming at me, screaming that I knew how he felt, that I was lucky I had gotten away. But then again he wanted to do this for his father. I groaned and finally got free. He looked at me with desperation in his eyes and I sighed. "Fine, I won't tell a soul." He looked at me suprised. "What? Are you serious Grey?" I nodded still a frown on my face. "But... Don't hand me out to them." I looked down and shuddered slightly. He looked at me and nodded slightly, he seemed to have calmed down. "Are we done now?" He nodded as I turned around to walk off. "Wait Grey!... Eh... Thanks..." I think I must've gone insane as I turned back around. "What?" He rolled his eyes obviously feeling akward. "Thankyou..." I tilted my head still amazed. "You're.. welcome? " And with that I ran off back to the dorms.

...

That must've been the weirdest... thing ever happening to me. For a moment I thought she would kill me right there. But now that we somehow had a deal, I should be save for a while. I sighed and walked to the dorms immediatly heading to bed. As I layed down the weird thoughts began again. It was like Grey had some weird influence on me. I wondered why she covered up for me though, okay she would be save thanks to that aswell, but it still didn't make that much sense in my mind. But I shouldn't complain, I was happy she wouldn't give me away to the teacher, and I could still continue with the mission. Thinking about that, I still have to get that cabinet fixed. I groaned and sat up making my way to the room of requirements.


	5. Chapter 5

I sighed as everyone got ready for the trip to Hogsmeade. I was already done and looked at Dana spazzing out of what to wear. I let my mind run over the past few weeks. they had been... peacefull, even Malfoy had started to leave me alone. So yes it were quite a few peacefull weeks. I had noticed Malfoy was kinda, worn out... To say at least. It must be the task that snake had given him or something, I hadn´t found out what he was doing yet though, if I had I was going to stop him ofcourse. Dana snapped me out of my thoughts she was done spazzing and rolled her eyes. "You´ve been out of it lately." She looked at me worried as I smiled, "I'm fine sorry! That ancient runes essay is kinda bugging me." I made up, seeing as I had already finished it. She smiled and got me on my feet. "Onwards to some butterbeers!" She cheered dragging me allong.

I couldn't help it but to notice the blonde with his friends, also in hogsmeade, they seemed to be going to the three broomsticks aswell, but Draco departed and left on his own. My curiosity peaked and I looked at Dana. "Sorry but... I need to find eh. Hermione, I'll be back soon!" She looked at me oddly before I ran off without her even replying. I Stalked the blonde untill he turned around with a scowl on his face. "Grey, what do you want?" I giggled akwardly and shrugged. "Oh can't I be stalking my all time favorite slytherin?" He rolled his eyes and kept glaring at me. I sighed. "Curiosity, what've you been up to?" "Why do you care? You're not involved then don't get involved." I looked at him.. he was.. rather right about that, I wondered why I even was interested in what he was doing? I nodded. "You're right. Sorry 'bout that.." I muttered. He looked at me weirdly.

I stretched slightly feeling his eyes linger on me, he was probably thinking what the hell I was doing. I frowned a bit and looked at him again. "Okay I want to know what you're planning on doing. You can't be a death eater with no task right?" He looked taken back for a moment but didn't budge. "Don't get involved." I let out a frustrated growl. "I want to know so I can stop you!" He let out a laugh and I pouted. "Okay that sounded stupid." I muttered turning away. "But if whatever you're doing will harm any of my friends, you're dead." I walked off leaving a rather suprised Malfoy behind.

...

I hadn't seen this dark side of Lily, when she told me I'd be dead if I harmed any of her friends, the venom was dripping off her voice and quite honestly I believed her. I would see her kill me if I did... little did she know my task was to kill Dumbledore, good thing he wasn't that close of a friend. I let out a chuckle and headed to the three broomsticks. I had to find a way to kill that old goat and I had a plan. I sneaked inside of the bathrooms, and hexed one of the girls to give Dumble quite a pleasant suprise. I sneaked out once more and decided to make my way back to Hogwarts as the plan continued. Little did I know that the stupid girl would get the necklace out of the box before even delivering it, and somehow I alarmed Potter as I heard him talk to her the next day. I'm not entirely sure what happend, but I panicked as I rushed back to the men's bathroom, panick rushing through my veins. Looking in my reflection all I saw was a failure. I couldn't do this, there was no way I could kill such a great wizard. I splashed water in my face to calm down, but when I turned around there was Potter, It went fast as I used my wand to cast a spell at him, but before I knew it I was on the floor bleeding, I had no idea what spell he had thrown at me, and it seemed he was just as shocked, when I heard a scream, it was vague before I knew it I was passed out.

...

"Harry! What did you do to him?" I yelled out, pointing to a bleeding Malfoy on the floor and obviously Harry was shocked aswell. "Get out of my way." He muttered pushing past him as Snape had heard of the commotion and was currently healing Malfoy's wounds. Even though he was a death eater, and I had hated him for quite long, I couldn't help it but to feel sorry for him. He had gotten dragged into a big adult world and had to kill people, Sure Malfoy was a bad guy, but not this bad, he had something good in him. "Grey, you do realise this is the boys bathroom?" Snape asked as I snapped out of it noticing Malfoy waking up again. "A-ah yes!" I flet my cheeks heaten up. "Well you can be of use now, Help Draco get back to the slytherin room please." He helped the boy up as I walked over to be of support. Draco groaned obviously the healing had worked but he was tired. Snape shoo'd us both as I akwardly walked with Malfoy leaning onto me. "The heck were you doing there Grey?" He asked as I looked at him shrugging. "I heard spells and screaming, so curious as I am I went to check it out." He let out a small chuckle. "You're always on the wrong times on the wrong places." I huffed as we walked, it was about breakfast or the lessons had already started so there weren't many students in the corridors, luckily. "He could've killed you." I muttered and stared forward, feeling Malfoy stare at me. "And you care about that why?" I shrugged once more and frowned. "You're not a bad guy." He kept staring at me before he laughed weakly. "You're wrong." I shook my head and smiled a little. "Took me a while to realise it, but I'm quite sure about it. You're not a bad guy." He rolled his eyes but remained silent as we walked to the slytherin dungeons.

...

I sighed laying on my bed. Not a bad guy huh? I thought to myself and rolled over. Good guys don't plan on killing people, or on helping the darkest wizard of all time, they threat everyone with respect and never do bad things. He was far from being a good guy, what the hell was Grey thinking? Yet he couldn't get what she had said out of his mind. Somehow it made him feel better, that he wasn't such a bad guy afther all, that at least one person thought I wasn't, was good enough for me. Maybe it's because it was Grey, because she is different. She knows more about me then my closest friends do. I let out a groan, maybe that girl wasn't so bad herself. Sure she was awfully curios, and always butted others business, but she meant well. I sat up moving a hand through my messy pale blonde hair, and breathing rather heavily when I realised something. There was no way I could like that girl. Just no way.


	6. Chapter 6

I was strolling down the corridors, it had been quite a long day of lessons and I was excited for dinner, apperantly Dana had something amazing to tell me, probably something about her recent catch Michael Corner, or something. I had no idea but I was curious to find out when something caught my attention, from the corner of my eye I saw a door dissapear. Yes dissapear a large door. I stood in the hallway staring at the wall for a moment. Was I slowly going insane? Which could be easily possible seeing as lately I was driving myself insane with having weird thoughts about a certain slytherin. I shook my head and continued my walk as I heard some clicking comming from the wall I stood infront of. The wall moved and twisted weirdly, the bricks started to change color and to my suprise there was an extremely large door. I looked around the corridor, no one.. before making my way inside, Dana could wait, this was way more interesting.

Inside there was... well a huge mess of all kinds of forgotten stuff. I looked around touching some of the stuff curiously when I noticed someone walk past. I held back a scream of shock when I realised it was Malfoy. I decided to follow him but he seemed to already be done as he stood infront of the same wall waiting for the door to appear. "Malfoy!" I yelled out and walked over. He looked around shocked. "Grey? What in the bloody hell are you doing here?" I shrugged simply, while he seemed to be nervous or something but I wouldn't bother him about that. "The door appeared infront of my face. Any idea where this is?"

..

I think I got the shock of my life as I heard someone hell out my name in the room of requirements where I was continuing my mission I thought I had been found out but when I turned around it was a confused Grey standing there. "You don't know what the room of requirement is?" She shook her head and I let out a chuckle. "You're a ravenclaw and you don't know?" She put her hands on her hips and glared at me. "No I don't, I don't need to know all the weird rooms hogwarts has!" She huffed and I rolled my eyes. "Well this room will be whatever you need it to be. right now it's a storage, did you need one?" She shook her head and I raised my eyebrow. "What were you thinking off when the door appeared." I swear I saw her cheeks turn red, but it could've been just the awfull light around there. "I-i wasn't thinking of anything!" She muttered pursing her lips in a rather cute kinda way. I laughed a bit and shook my head. She got distracted by all the stuff that were around as she walked away. "You're not going to get dinner?" I asked as she turned around. "And leave this room I might not ever see again in my life? No way." She replied with quite an excited tone in her voice. I rolled my eyes and decided to follow her, as she walked away. "Why're you following me?" She asked and turned around. "Apperantly I'm not a bad guy, and you're about the only one who thinks like that. Curiosity." She rolled her eyes. "That has nothing to do with following me around in this dump." She laughed a bit as I took a step closer. "Maybe I will figure you out when I spend more time with you..." I muttered while frowning at her without really realising what I said. "Spend more time with me Malfoy? I would almost think you have an eye on me." I felt my cheeks heaten up, there was no way I could stop it. She giggled and turned back around continuing with her walk, thankgod I was saved now. Me and my stupid mouth.

...

Afther a bit of strolling around the huge storage, and accidently breaking some things I decided to have enough of this place already. It was too darned big. "I'm suprised you're not bored yet." I turned around to face Malfoy, who still was following him, he simply shrugged. "Even afther this hour of strolling around I still can't figure you out." She rolled her eyes. "Cause I'm such a complicated woman." He laughed abit, something I rarely saw him do, maybe he was in a good mood or something, though he looked extremely tired. I must admit I liked seeing him laugh, I smiled back at him. He sighed a bit, and stretched. "Shall we go bacck, maybe we can still eat some dessert." He scratched the back of his neck, seemed like he was debating something in his mind. "You okay?" I stepped a bit closer as he frowned, "Yeah I'm fine." He replied in a rather harsh tone. "Jeez I was just asking." He let out a slight growl. "I know I know." I felt sorry for him, something was going on but I had no idea what. Would it be strange if I suddenly started to care for him? I bit my lip and turned away. What were these feelings? I asked myself and frowned. "Yeah we should head back for dessert." I replied afther a while of akward silence. He nodded and followed me as I walked.

...

I couldn't help myself any longer. This girl was just too... I'm not sure how to put it, i haven't felt this way in my life, no not even for that stupid parkinson, maybe it was the way Grey walked, full of confidence, her hips swaying with each step. The way her hair bounced gently behind her when she didn't have it tied in a bun or ponytail. Before i knew it my body was acting on it's own as I grabbed Grey by her wrist spinning her around. "M-malfoy wha-" She glared at me but I just didn't care, as I pushed her against a nearby wall so she wouldn't get away. She was struggling but somehow that only excited me more, she was strong I had to admit that, but I was stronger as I forcefully pressed my lips onto hers, the softness of her lips against mine made my mind go blank and my grip on her weakened, she used the oppertunity to push me off and I let out a growl. "What the heck are you doing!" She yelled at me, my eyes widened slightly as I started to realise what I had done, I had to cover up quickly. "I eh..." I couldn't think of anything and she pushed past me. "I was wrong! You're terrible." Her voice was shaky but full of anger as she ran off, leaving me behind. "I'm a asshole..." I muttered to myself, wanting to hit myself as hard as I could. I punched the wall, only hurting myself but that was what I deserved. Besides, what was I doing? i couldn't let her get involved in my life... I wouldn't put her in such danger. I let out a frustrated growl as I headed back to the common room, skipping dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

Heyhey.

It's been quite a few chapters now and I'm really curious about what you all think.

Please review and fave , it keeps me motivated. 3

And thankyou for all the support so far.

...

What had happend? I kept asking myself this as I laid down in my bed. How dare Malfoy have the guts to do something like that? More thoughts ran through my head, but there was this tiny voice that overruled every thought, 'You liked it.' I shook my head and turned around burrying my head into my pillows as Dana walked in. "There you are!" She muttered in a frustrated tone. I groaned and she sat down on her bed next to mine. "What's going on?" I let out another groan and rolled over again. There was no use hiding this from her. "He kissed me..." She looked confused for a moment untill the puzzlepieces fell in place. "Malfoy kissed you?" I grabbed my pillow and nodded. She snorted slightly. "So it is true, boys like to pick on the girls they like." I puffed up my cheeks and glared at her, she rolled her eyes holding up her hands in defence. "Okay okay, sorry, so you two are sworn enemies, what will you do now that you know he likes you?" I shrugged and finally sat up."I ran off saying he was terrible afther all." She groaned slightly and I looked at her confused. "What?" I asked as she giggled. "Please don't tell me you don't like him back?" I felt my cheeks heaten up at the thoughts me and Malfoy, as a couple, no that could never be, he was afther all something I despised the most, a Death Eater... though I knew how he felt and I felt sorry for him... Somewhere deep in my heart I wanted to help him. I groaned and let mysel fall on my bed again. Dana looked at me with a confused look. "Well you go figure out your feelings. I'mma go to the library, to finish that horrid essay for potions." I nodded and stared up at the ceilling again.

...

It was several days later now. I wasn't sure if the decision I had made would be a good one, but it ached in my chest when I thought about just letting him down. I walked into the great hall for breakfast, immediatly noticing the blonde, suprisingly he wasn't sitting in his usual spot, he was sitting with his back close to the ravenclaw table, and lucky the spot across of him was free. I quickly said hello to Dana and went over to the spot and while sitting down I slightly tugged on his robe. He turned a bit and noticed it was me. "Hey Malfoy." I muttered loud enough for him to hear, quiet enough for my table-mates to not hear it seemed like there was no conversation going at all. "What is it Grey?" He muttered and I sighed deeply." Can we talk?" He didn't reply and I got up grabbing a sandwich with me and strolled out of the Great hall, hoping he would follow me.

And he did, I sat under a tree out of view and noticed him moving towards me, I can't deny it, he was awfully handsome looking, dispite looking extremely tired and broken. The sting in my heart began again as I thought about that. He sat down besides me, his face still stone hard as I turned to him. "So I have been thinking.." I muttered as he looked at me curiously, his icecold facade slightly dropping. I smiled a bit nervously and he raised an eyebrow. "On a way to get back to me for kissing you like that?" He replied with a cold tone to his voice. I sighed and shook my head and he frowned. Afther a bit of silence I finally got it out of me. "I like you." I looked away as I said this not wanting to see his reaction. I heard him sigh as he got up. "It was an accident I kissed you, things just... I don't know it was wrong." I looked up at him, though his words were harsh his face was lying. "Liar." I muttered and he looked away. "I don't want to put you in danger." I felt a sense of relief washing over me as I got up too, I was determined he was looking at me probably wondering what the bloody hell I was babbling about, but then again actions speak louder then words. I pulled onto his tie to get him closer and slammed my lips into his, I put all the emotions I was feeling in that one passionate kiss, It took him a while to realise what was going on, but soon he was kissing back with the same kind of desperate passion. I guess you could compare the kiss to when you pour your heart out to someone, when we broke away tears were rolling down my cheeks, but not only mine. He was crying too. I sighed and smiled wrapping my arms around him as he did the same to embrace me.

I knew at that moment, the decision I made was the right one. I didn't care where it would lead me, well I had a small idea where it would. Probably to me becomming a death eater aswell. But I realised that it was alright now, because I needed to be here for him, I would devote myself to being there whenever he would need me. I smiled slightly, people often questioned what they were meant to do in their lives. Well I just found my task.

...

I'd never admit it.

But I was scared. Scared to face tomorrow, scared to carry out the tasks I had been given. Scared to face Lily again.

I'd never expect that today would change everything, I was absolutely overwhelmed and couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Ofcourse Malfoy's don't cry or whatever. I didn't care anymore, As I held her in my arms it felt like everything would be okay, so this is what being in love means? Though I knew she chose the wrong path, the difficult one, but she did it for me, who could've thought i'd fall for this girl? Maybe things weren't as bad as I thought they would be, I felt like I could carry the world right now, Cheesy? deffinatly but who cares? I had to be carefull though, not to let the dark lord find out about this relation, they still were afther her and I wouldn't let them hurt her. I looked down at her with a small smile and she returned it. I felt so connected to her it was insane, how could that one kiss change so much? "I'll be there for you." She whispered leaning against my chest, those words, meant the world to me.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been about 2 weeks since I had gotten together with Draco. People obviously seemed to notice but didn't dare to speak off it.

I had lost contact with Hermione afther she had gotten air of it. Probably because Draco seemed in high spirits, stealing kisses every second he could.

I couldn't help it, it felt amazing to see him so happy, only because of me.

"Goodmorning love." I felt a hot whisper in my ear and I looked up with a smille, up to the blonde which I previously dispised but not that I had seen his true colors I couldn't get enough of him.

"Goodmorning." I chimed back at him as he bend down to softly peck me on the lips. "I see you in potions." He let a small smile show before walking off to the slytherin table.

Ofcourse he hadn't turned intop a complete sap, he still had his attitude and I still had my temper, we weren't the perfect couple I admit that. We had our fights mostly they were about his mission, he had no

intentions of getting me involved in any way, though he often spoke about what he was supposed to be doing. I had found out he was fixing a vanishing cabinet, to get death eaters into the building.

I sighed thinking of this during charms class, he didn't want to hand me out to the death eaters, but there wasn't much around it anymore. Besides I was supposed to be a deatheater anyway.

I layed my head on my desk and Dana looked at me worriedly. "Lily, you've been rather out of it lately. I thought you being with Draco would solve your depressions." I groaned and looked at her.

"He doesn't completely let me in, he doesn't want me in danger, but I mean.. I understand it... But I want to help." Dana nodded I knew that she didn't understand though, I didn't blame her she came from the perfect family.

I had always thought my family was so perfect, every christmas we had little dances with for example the Malfoys and some other nobles around the place. Dinners, and all that fancy stuff. I suddenly sat up straight again and Dana raised her eyebrow at me. The professor announce the end of the lesson and I grabbed Dana's hand dragging her out. "It's almost christmas!" I suddenly yelled at her. Dana simply nodded, still confused. "I can take Draco with me to my mom's house, though it'll be alot different then he's used to, but it'll be nice right?" Dana tried to smile but failed slightly. "You're forgetting a tiny thing." I stopped smiling like a complete fool and looked at her confused. "His parents."

...

"So what are you planning for the holidays?" I asked casually as me and Draco sat down in the library for a study session. He shrugged slightly and looked at me with a dull expression in his eyes. "The usual, Dinner party together with a small dance for christmas most likely." He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "What about you?" I smirked deviously and looked at him. "Not much. The usual, " He raised his eyebrow at me, and I simply winked before opening my book. He shifted his chair so he was sitting next to me. "The usual?" He repeated curiously looking at me. I broke out in a smile unable to hold it back any longer. "Okay I had this plan." "Ohdear." I heard him mumble under his breath and I giggled. "How about you stay at hogwarts, to work on that cabinet of yours ofcourse. I bet your parents won't object to that. And we can have our own little holiday here." He looked at me for a while rather confused then broke out in a smirk. "Brilliant." He muttered kissing my cheek and I grinned. "I'm the ravenclaw remember?" He laughed softly, making butterflies fly around in my stomach as I smiled back at him. "I love your smiles you know that?" I murmered and he rolled his eyes giving me an evil stare and I just punched his arm gently. "Don't gimme that!" He laughed once more and then we finally got through our homework.

What we didn't know is that someone was watching from the back of the library, Hermione was busy with her charms project and had noticed the two. Quite honestly she had been suprised by the way Malfoy had acted so... freely around Lily, and the two just matched so well together. Ever so lightly their shoulders were touching as Lily was writing down something and Draco was intensly looking at what she was writing, when she moved slightly he would move aswell, perfectly synchronized. She closed her book and got up to tell Harry about her new informations, maybe Lily was the key of getting into the other sides information, she could be some sort of spy.

...

I groaned getting up afther a long study/snogging session with Draco, he had already left seeing as we found some information about vanishing cabinets he wanted to try it right away. He hadn't told me where the cabinet was or whatever so I couldn't be assed finding where it was. "Damn my ass sure is sore." I heard a familiar chuckle and turned to see Dana. "You sure it's just your ass?" She giggled and I rolled my eyes. "Nah I think I need new lipbalm for my lips. Yousee hes'a great kisser." This time Dana rolled her eyes. "How did you plan go?" "Perfect! He's going to send and owl to his parents right away, " Dana smiled and linked arms with me as we walked out and towards the great hall. "Wel we better go christmas shopping in Hogsmeade saturday, seeing as we will all leave on monday." she pouted slightly and I hugged her. "Awh I'll miss you too!" She laughed "You probably won't even remember me when you're with your slytherin prince, snogging in places no one ever dared to, because I bet you'll have almost the whole castle for yourselves." I blushed slightly and slapped her on the arm. "Shut it! We don't snog all the time." I muttered and she rolled her eyes passing me lipbalm I was whinging for earlier. "Your lips look horrid." She muttered and I broke out laughing as did she. "But.." She turned serious. "Do it safe." She whispered as a dark blush spread across my face. She laughed once more and even harder when Draco came to say his usual hello, suprised to see Dana laugh her lungs out and my utterly red face. "For once I am not the cause of the color in your face, what happend?" He asked leaning down to kiss me briefly. I shook my head unable to say anything reasonable as Dana just started choking even more. "Unless you have already done it!" She said inbetween choke fits and I slapped her my face turning even darker. Draco surpressed his laughed and winked towards me while walking off.

...

Afther hogsmeade I had bought the perfect gifts for all my... 2 friends.. I rolled my eyes slightly at my lack of social interaction with much people but I was happy anyway. The cold was stinging our cheeks as Dana and I both went to the three broomsticks to get something to drink. We cheered on our succesfull shopping trip and I gulped down the smooth liqour. Dana looked over at her bag and smiled a bit sadly. "I hope you have a wonderfull break with Draco." She murmered and winked at me. I didn't trust her one bit, she had bought something but I wasn't sure what it would be. Knowing Dana.. I probably didn't want to know.

She simply giggled and reminded me to write her everyday afther our drink and on our walk back to hogwarts, I had to tell her all the details about me and Draco and whatever we were going to do or else she's hit my square in the face... multiple times. I waved her off to bed, seeing as the train will be leaving early and she had to rest soon.

Though I would miss her, I was going to spend the entire holiday with Draco.


End file.
